happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Buildings and other Areas
There are many other locations around where the Happy Tree Friends work or go to. Just about all of them have been the death place of someone. Buildings Happy Tree Cafe This cafe is where the Happy Tree Friends go to relax. It has a deep frier, a jukebox, and a fruit bowl. It can be dangerous however, to the unwary lunch goer (i.e., As seen in Ipso Fatso, the place has many floor hazards, which caused Lumpy to fall over and break his back on his bicycle). Giggles was working there in Concrete Solution, Petunia was working there in A Change of Heart, and The Mole was seen working there in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. In On My Mind, Giggles and Flippy were on a date, sitting at a table just outside the cafe. happy t.PNG|Cafe in Ipso Fatso petunia a.PNG|Petunia and Giggles in the cafeteria menu.PNG|menu cafe.png|The cafe as shown in Concrete Solution Amfhduydfuhddf.png On My Mind.png . Hospital The place the Happy Tree Friends go to heal their numerous and massive wounds, from ear injuries to heart attacks. Giggles usually works as a nurse while Lumpy and Sniffles both act as doctors, as well as The Mole in A Sucker for Love. Toothy acted as a dentist in Nuttin' but the Tooth. Sometimes, for more severe injuries, such as in I Get a Trick Out of You, characters are taken to a hospital. suk.PNG Hospital Overview.PNG Bowling Alley A small bowling alley with a snack bar. Handy somehow manages to pick up nine pins, though he isn't satisfied with this result. The bowling alley has appeared twice: in the Spare Me and I Nub You episodes. Spare_Me.jpg|Sniffles at the bowling alley Handy_replacement_as_bowling_ball.jpg Meat Packing Factory A meat packing factory freezer, where Disco Bear exercises. It has meat hanging everywhere, and a table and chair in the middle. It is only seen in Ipso Fatso.png Burp.jpg Skating Rink A skating rink seen in Rink Hijinks, it is a popular hangout. Disco Bear seems to frequent the scene, as evidenced by his moves on the floor. The rink also has a Buddhist Monkey crane game machine in a small arcade. On.PNG Lumpy a.PNG Cub.PNG Burger Joint A small burger joint, similar to the Happy Tree Cafe. The building was almost completely destroyed during one of Flippy's rampages that occurred in Flippin' Burgers. It's shown that Petunia is working in the cafe. File:Burger Joint.jpg|The outside of the Burger Joint File:Burger Joint Interior.jpg|The interior of the Burger Joint, featuring tables, a counter and a grill. School The school is where the Class Act was held. Toothy accidentally set it on fire, which later caused it to explode, killing all the characters in the episode. Though shaped like a school house on the outside, the interior is nothing but a theater, however, it could be a separate block in the school, at least according to that episode. The school is also featured in the Something Fishy. In this episode the school is more than just a theater, housing classrooms, restrooms, hallways, and a theater. School.PNG|The school as shown in Class Act Something Fishyclass.png|Show-and-tell SomethingFishy 01.jpg IMG 20131201 093343.jpg|The school theater Generic Tree Friends 2.jpg|Another school theater view Movie Theater A movie theater with a folding screen where the Happy Tree Friends go to enjoy Buddhist Monkey films. This was the location of one of Flippy's rampages in Keepin' it Reel. It also appears in Nutty's fantasy in A Sucker for Love. The movie theater also played a bigger role in the HTF Break episodes, at least fan wise. It appeared in the following consecutive Break shorts: Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, Pop and Corn, Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision. Most of these Breaks featured the message Happy Tree Friends is dead!, which sparked controversy among fans that the series would be cancelled. However, it was later proven otherwise, and that the show would continue making more episodes. Cinematheater.png|Exterior of the movie theater Happynewyear.png|Front entrance of the movie theater Movieseating.png Russell watching a movie .jpg|Russell, Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles and Giggles at the movies Bfgyjtfgrtrtfg.png|Nutty at the movies Keepin 16.jpg|Buddhist Monkey is a box office success Keepin 2.jpg Zayats 164.png The Daily Acorn First seen in See What Develops, this is the newspaper redaction for the Happy Tree Friends' universe and a parody of The Daily Planet from Superman. Splendid works there in his alter ego, wearing a fedora, tie, and glasses A la Clark Kent. Lumpy is the editor of the paper, while Sniffles and The Mole are photographers and Cuddles is a reporter. dailyacorn.png|The Daily Acorn Devel.jpg|Interior Supermarket A large store where the Happy Tree Friends do most of their shopping. It was seen having its grand opening in See What Develops, even though Nutty shopped in the expansive candy section of the store in the previous episode, Chew Said a Mouthful. Disco Bear flirting with Flaky.png|Supermarket interior Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Supermarket exterior shopping.jpg|A happy shopper Lumpy's Toy Store A toy store owned by a more greedy than usual Lumpy in We're Scrooged!. He increased sales here by selling the murdered Toothy's body parts as toys, but eventually met his end when a shelf fell over on him and his piggy bank crushed his head. toystore.png|Guess who owns this store Toystoreinside.png|Interior of the store Russell's Fast Food Restaurant Seen in Mime to Five, it is shaped like a pirate ship and has a drive through. Mime worked there until he accidentally killed Pop, Cub and dozens of Generic Tree Friends when the high frequency pitch of the call box caused the windows of numerous cars to shatter and impale their occupants. After that, Russell fired him. Petunia's Lamp Store This lamp store owned by Petunia is seen in As You Wish. It houses a variety of elaborate lamps, ranging from table lamps to ones hanging on the ceiling. On the outside it is shaped like a large brick building. Petunia somehow ended up with a pair of magic lamps (housing Lumpy and Giggles) that, when rubbed by its owner, would summon a genie who would then grant the wish of the owner. It is shown to be below two cliffs. The interior of the store is eventually destroyed when a large bag of coins crashes into the store and destroys the store and lamps. A hot air balloon and a spaceship also crash into the roof. Petunia eventually dies when the lamp containing Lumpy crushes her head. Asyouwish petunia01.png Asyouwish petunia02.png Comic Convention Center First seen in Wrath of Con. This building is a comic-book related convention center (i.e. Comic Con) that Sniffles and many other characters attended to meet Splendid. The center was destroyed by Splendid's super breath. Library The Library was first seen in Books of Fury. This was one of the locations in which Buddhist Monkey's and the Generic Tree Ninjas' battles took place. A library in the HTF world appeared in the episode Random Acts of Silence, where Flippy is shown to be working. He is disturbed several times by Mime and finally flips out when Sniffles and Nutty activate the fire alarm. After killing Sniffles, Nutty and Mime, he stamps Flaky's returned book using Nutty's arm. Books 1.jpg|Library in the Buddhist Monkey universe HTF Ep73 Silence still 01-680x382.jpg|Sniffles totally fits here. Nutty...not so much. Random acts of silence.jpg|The librarian, who does not take kindly to noise-makers HTF Ep73 Silence still 02-680x382.jpg|Who'd guess Mime would be the noisiest of the bunch? Hotel/Apartment First seen in Swelter Skelter, where Lifty and Shifty kidnapped Cro-Marmot and relax in there. Because of the fans and Cro-Marmot's ice, it got really cold in the room. Lifty and Shifty tried to get out, but the door was stuck. Lifty tried to melt it with fire, but the fire froze, and Shifty picked it up. Prison First seen in Don't Yank My Chain and appears later in A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two (in Nutty's imagination) and A Bit of a Pickle. This is the place where Happy Tree citizens go to if they committed a crime or any other wrongdoing. Lumpy has been seen working there as an Sheriff/Officer often. Canada exsist in HTF.png|The prison in Don't Yank My Chain Yank 6.png|Interior Nutty jailed.png Lammy in Jail.png Skyscraper First seen in See You Later, Elevator, this building had an elevator containing Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles. Handy tried to get in, but failed. Pop and Cub were waiting for the elevator, but Pop threw a match out the window. It landed on Toothy's papers, causing a fire to spread toward the building, until it eventually exploded. Donut Shop Seen in The Chokes on You, the exterior of the building resembles a giant cup of coffee with a donut floating over it. Lumpy and The Mole are seen working there as employees. After deep frying three dounts, Lumpy decides to eat some, causing him to choke and leading to some gruesome results for him. Flaky is later seen there as a customer. She eats a donut made of Lumpy's flesh and ends up choking on it. Donut house.jpg|The donut shop exterior Lumpydonuts.jpg|Work station Lammychoke.png|Where customers wait for meals Gas Station It appears in Spare Tire, where Lumpy refills the Mole's gas tank. The Mole drove off and caused a gas leakage while Lumpy was occupied. As the result of a lit match being thrown in the gasoline puddle, the gas station is destroyed in an explosion. Its appearance resembles a vintage Texaco Gas station. Dhj.png Bones.jpg|The gas station obliterated Airport It only appears in the episode Wingin' It where Flaky, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Pop, Cub and Cuddles go for an airplane trip. The Mole also works here as a security guard, as does Sniffles as one of the pilots, and Mime as a flight attendant. airport.png Flowery Suitcase.jpg Flakyluggage.png|Interior HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 1.png|Nothing gets past security guard Mole. Except, you know, anything that moves. Museum The museum makes two appearances so far. In Idol Curiosity, it is shown to be owned by Sniffles, who was about to make The Cursed Idol an exhibit before its curse killed him and destroyed much of the facility. The museum also briefly appears in Gems the Breaks, where it was robbed by Lifty and Shifty. museum entrance.png|Front entrance of the museum, now featuring the worst thing you could imagine Museum.png|Museum interior Gems The Breaks.JPG|Lifty and Shifty robbing the museum Post Office While characters have delivered mail several times, the post office appears only in Letter Late Than Never. Lumpy is shown working there as a mailman, with evidence of at least one other moose working there in the past. Areas Zoo Visited on an excursion by Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Sniffles in From A to Zoo. The zoo doesn't keep the animals locked up properly, as a vicious baboon escaped his cage and it was easy for Petunia to fall into the snake enclosure. They also have numerous chicks there, much to the dismay of Flaky. The place causes the death of Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Petunia and (debatable) Lumpy and Flaky. Carnival The carnival is where the Happy Tree Friends go to for a day of fun. Lumpy has worked as a carny there in Pitchin' Impossible and has owned the park in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Flippy and Mime also worked there in Double Whammy Part 1, as a carny and an entertainer respectively. There was a haunted house there in Boo Do You Think You Are?, though this ride actually kills its riders. When Lumpy owned the park, the roller coaster was a popular attraction, even though it was in serious disrepair. The carnival also hosts livestock and produce competitions, which Lumpy wins with his giant ear of corn in Aw Shucks!. the generic.PNG petunia playing.PNG nervous petunia.PNG Imagessnifflesflakygiggles.jpg Aw Shucks! Panoramic Shot.JPG|A destroyed carnival in Aw Shucks! Rollercoasterride.png|Wide view of the carnival Circus A circus owned by Lumpy, seen in Mime to Five. Flaky and Cro-Marmot work there as trapeze artists, Cuddles works as a daredevil, Toothy operates a cannon, and Mime does odd jobs (such as cleaning up after the animals). After Flaky's blood splashes on Lumpy, his killer ducks escape their cage and kill him, eventually attacking the spectators and knocking down the tent. Playground A small playground with a slide, a see-saw, and a swing set (as seen in Blast from the Past and Swelter Skelter), as well as a nearby merry-go-round (first seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). The equipment is in poor condition, as the slide curves too high upwards at the end and the see-saw is so rusty it won't even budge unless it's been oiled. The entire playground, with the exception of the merry-go-round, was dismantled by Sniffles in Blast from the Past after Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy kept getting killed in freak accidents. Because the merry-go-round was left intact, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy jumped on it and were spun off by Lumpy to their deaths, unbeknownst to Sniffles. The playground is also shown in Treasure These Idol Moments (with a sandbox and a jungle gym) when The Cursed Idol caused the mysterious deaths of Toothy, Cub, Sniffles, Flaky and Lumpy. It made a reappearance in I Nub You where two swing sets were seen. It also returned in All Work and No Play where it also contain a set of monkey bars. Lumpy spinning merry-go-round animated S1E1.gif|Where it all began... good old days.PNG|History repeats itself giggles in the swing.PNG Hqdefault27.jpg TTIM 2.PNG TTIM 14.PNG TTIM 20.PNG TTIM 24.PNG All Work No Play playground.png|The playground in All Work and No Play Lammy monkey bars.PNG|Lammy gets into the swing of things The nutty.jpg|Nutty just gets into the swing 1012560 392110467597698 442041214 n.jpg Cemetery A graveyard where some of the action of the show takes place. Most of the main characters were buried there by Lumpy in Remains to be Seen, but they came back to life as zombies (only to be reburied again at the end of the episode). The cemetery is shown to be next to a small baseball field in Can't Stop Coffin where Lumpy also works as a grave digger. In this episode, we also learn that Pop is indeed a widower rather than a divorced father. Also in this episode it shows The Mole has an underground house beneath the cemetery and the baseball field. It's also seen in Read 'em and Weep, where Pop is mourning at Cub's grave along with Lumpy. HTF Undead.jpg|The cemetery, running amok with zombies V201307092243241089321.mp4-hq.jpg|Cub's grave Ski Resort A ski resort where the characters often snow board, build snowmen, and go skiing. It appears in the Ski-Kringle, when Lumpy impales Sniffles and Toothy with his skis. It has a large ski lift which goes up a large mountain in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. Lumpy appears to be the only employee at the resort as seen in Ski Patrol. Like many of Lumpy's jobs, he ends up killing everyone he tries to help. Known Visitors: Lumpy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. Oriental Garden A Chinese garden with numerous pink flowers and plants. Buddhist Monkey often goes there to meditate. The Generic Tree Ninjas tried to attack it in Enter the Garden. It also appeared in Three Courses of Death', in which it shows the grave of the Sensei Orangutan. The Pool First shown in Let it Slide, the pool featured four water slides. Upon sliding down, Lumpy causes the deaths of Cub, Flaky and Cuddles, also shocking Giggles after losing his trunks. In By the Seat of Your Pants, it more resembles a public pool. Replacing the water slides are seat rows for spectators. Let it Slide 0.png|Giggles isn't sleeping tonight Let it Slide.jpg Before the destruction.PNG|Flippy's here...this can't end well Drive-In Movie Theater The drive-in movie theater's most prominent appearance was in the episode Blind Date. The movie they were showing in that episode was the the Buddhist Monkey episode Books of Fury. BudhistMonkeys.png Summer Camp The summer camp appears in Camp Pokeneyeout. It is a place where scouts participate in activities such as building carts, playing with slingshots, and roasting s'mores. Deadlydark's observation= Toothy and Sniffles in camp pokeneyeout..png IMG 20140117 144656.jpg|You ruined my grapes marshmallowroast.jpg|What else would Nutty be doing at camp? Miscellaneous The City A large city where The Mole and The Rat have a fight in Mole in the City. It also appears in Mirror Mirror, in which Splendid and Splendont have a large battle. It has a volcano, a mouse-trap factory, and is near the ocean. Known residents of the city: The Mole (debatable, and in only one episode), The Rat, Elephant Balloon Vendor, Pig Child and Generic Tree Friends. The Town Seen in From Hero to Eternity and Who's to Flame?, the town is inhabited by most of the main characters, as well as some secondary characters. In From Hero to Eternity, the town's residents were sucked into a whirlpool, setting off an underground pool of lava which came up and burnt the town. In Who's to Flame? the town was destroyed by an explosion that started as a small fire. Hell A place of punishment for the wicked and is most likely the home of the demon that possessed Cub and Lumpy in Read 'em and Weep. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists